


Hey, Hombre!

by Sarahtoo



Series: Phrack Fucking Friday [4]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Roleplay, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahtoo/pseuds/Sarahtoo
Summary: Phryne jumps into Jack's lap when she hears someone approaching the curtained alcove at Madame Lyon's club--only this time, she doesn't leave him behind.





	

“I very much enjoyed your fan dance, Miss Loreeta. Perhaps you’ll reenact it for me privately sometime?” Jack ducked through the curtain behind the Spanish dancer, his eyes on the way the light glinted off of the golden lace of her overdress.

“Oh, _señor_ ,” Phryne simpered, her Spanish accent—purposely overdone—firmly in place. “Jou must call me Lulu, eef we are to get to know each other better.” She sent him a heavy-lidded glance, her tongue coming out to touch her upper lip before she pursed her lips slightly. 

Closing the curtain behind them, she sat close beside him on the alcove’s fur-draped chaise lounge. She’d just opened her mouth to speak, when, thinking she heard a rustle outside the curtain, she did the first thing she could think of: She jumped onto his lap, pressing his head to her chest. 

“Ees taken!” She caroled out, feeling Jack’s arms go around her, one hand on her back, his long fingers wrapping wide around one hip, his other hand on her waist.

When no interruption materialized, Phryne looked down at Jack, whose face, she realized, was pressed into her, his mouth open against her dress. His hand on her waist slid upward to cup the arch of her ribs, his thumb pressing into the bottom curve of her breast.

“That was close,” she whispered, the feel of his breath, hot and damp, making her nipple pebble against his lips. He pulled back, but slowly, his bottom teeth scraping lightly against her nipple as he raised his head. Phryne gasped at the sensation. 

“It still is, _Lulu_ ,” he said, his voice low and rumbling. “But perhaps not close enough.” He met her eyes, his eyebrows jerking upward as his hand on her hip pressed her closer. She could feel the hard length of his cock against her bottom, and she arched toward him, her eyes widening.

“Yust what do jou have een mind, _señor_?” She whispered, her hands clenching on his shoulders even as he moved his hand on her ribcage to cover her breast.

“How much for the night?” Jack murmured, dropping his gaze to where his hand gently squeezed her soft flesh. He tucked two fingers under the square neckline of her gown, tugging slightly to bare more of her breast to his gaze, then dipping his head to run his tongue along the edge of her gown.

“For jou, _señor,_ I will no need payment,” Phryne’s tone was breathless. “I have wanted jou for a bery long time.”

“Have you?” Jack’s voice was muffled against her breast, his tongue dipping below the edge of her bodice to tease her nipple, his hips surging against her.

“Oh, jess,” she said. “I watch jou as jou work, and I want jou to touch me…” Her hands moved up to slide into his hair as her nipple popped above the top of her bodice and he took advantage, sucking the pebbled flesh into his mouth. His hand on her hip had moved to the hem of her dress, sliding underneath to trace the line where her stocking met bare thigh.

“Do you have a room, or should I fuck you right here? With nothing between us and the crowd but a thin curtain?” His deep voice went deeper as he touched her flesh, his fingers pressing into her skin.

Phryne shuddered at the thought of being ravished—fucked—by Jack Robinson in a room filled with people.

“Here, _señor._ I do not want to wait to have jou.” 

With a growl, Jack’s fingers went to the buttons at the back of her dress, undoing them swiftly, letting the fabric of her bodice sag to reveal both of her breasts. As he placed his mouth over her other nipple, she shifted to straddle his hips, pulling her skirts out from under her to let her settle directly against the fabric of his trousers and the hard length inside them.

Jack’s hand under her skirt slid higher, cupping her between the legs. “Christ, you’re not wearing knickers… and you’re so wet already...” His fingers slid into the hot, damp flesh at the top of her thighs, fingers pressing in small circles over her sensitive nub.

“I hoped—jes, there—that jou would come tonight,” she sighed, throwing her head back as he slid a finger inside her body. 

“Oh, I’m definitely going to come,” he said, his voice dark, “and so are you.”

She laughed lightly, lifting her head again to look at him as she began to move her hips against his impaling finger. 

“I weel make sure of eet, _señor._ ” She shrugged off the shoulder straps of her gown, letting the fabric bunch around her waist, and smiled as he licked his lips, his hand stroking over first one breast, then the other. With a smile and an arch of her brows, she removed the flat, round-brimmed hat she wore, tossing it aside. Jack’s eyes traced the curl that stuck to her cheek, emphasizing its angle.

“You are so beautiful,” he breathed.

Her smile turned tender, and she laid her hands on his chest, sliding them down past his waist to cover the hardness of his cock through his trousers. At his groan, she lifted a finger to her lips.

“Shhh, _señor._ We would not want the others to know what we’re doing in here.” 

He tilted his head at her, tweaking one nipple with finger and thumb for her cheek. In response, she slid backward along his legs, her hands continuing to mold him through the fabric. 

“Shall we let the leetle _señor_ out to play, hmm?” Jack’s chuckle turned into a moan as she squeezed him lightly, her smile wicked.

She held his eyes as she unfastened his trousers; he lifted his hips slightly so that she could push them down around his thighs, his cock springing upward as it was freed. Her soft “oh!” was followed by both of her hands wrapping around him, stroking him from base to tip.

“So beeg,” she crooned, her eyes on his cock. “Thees weel be bery pleasurable, _señor._ ” 

Jack stiffened slightly as he felt first her hot breath on his tip, and then the warm wetness of her mouth engulfing him. He relaxed his spine, leaning against the curved end of the chaise, and let his head fall back. His hands tunnelled into her hair, enjoying the twinned feel of her head against his hands and her mouth bobbing on his cock. After a minute, he lifted his head again, forcing his eyes open. 

Her eyes were closed as she rose and fell on him, her red-lipsticked mouth opened wide to take him in. He could see the glistening wetness she’d left behind with each licking stroke, and her hands were splayed against his hipbones, her thumbs tucked beneath his balls, fingers wide as she framed him in a steadying hold. She made small humming sounds, not unlike those she might make over dessert, as she lingered at his tip, her tongue—invisible to him, but very very tangible—slicking its way from the tiny hole at his tip to the underside of his crown. He shuddered slightly, feeling his orgasm building, and her eyes opened to fasten on him. At first, they were blurry with desire, but then she blinked, seeing him watching her, and her nostrils flared. She let him go, her tongue coming out, wide and flat, to swirl around his head as her hands moved to stroke him.

“Ees good, _señor_?” Her voice was low, almost a purr, as she kissed the tip of his cock again, her lips pursing wetly. “I weel like to dreenk you down as you come for me.” She swirled her tongue around his head again before she opened her mouth, her eyes holding his as she took him in to the back of her throat before sliding him back out.

Jack made an inarticulate noise, and then cleared his throat, his hands clenching in her hair.

“No…” he croaked. “No, I want to fuck you.” He cleared his throat again, and his voice was low and dirty when he resumed speaking. “Come sit on my cock, Lulu.”

“As jou weesh, _señor._ ” Lulu released him, crawling slowly up his body. She paused, gasping lightly, when her unbound breasts brushed the damp skin of his cock. Licking her lips, she reached to take hold of his cock again, touching it to each of her nipples in turn, looking up at Jack through dark eyelashes.

“Fuck,” the word escaped him on a breath, the visual of her teasing his cock with her nipples making him twitch.

“What do jou theenk of thees, _querida_?” She lay her belly against his legs and cupped her hands around her breasts, pressing his hard flesh between them. Jack braced one hand along the back of the chaise, the other on the cushion at his hip, and pushed against her, his cock sliding in the warm valley of her breasts. Her skin was like silk, soft against him, and he sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation, pulling backward to push through again.

“Jesus,” he whispered, stroking one more time before pulling away. “That’s amazing, but no.” He slid his hands down her bare back. “Fuck me, Lulu.”

She dropped her hands to the chaise cushions and prowled up his body, the lace of her dress slightly scratchy as it slid over his sensitized flesh. Planting her knees beside his hips, she gathered her skirt up in the front, baring the pale flesh of her thighs and the soft black thatch of hair at their juncture. Jack could see the glistening moisture of her arousal where it slicked the inside of her thighs.

Reaching down between their bodies, Lulu grasped his cock, positioning it at her entrance. She dropped her skirt and reached both hands inside his jacket to wrap into the armholes of his waistcoat as she slowly impaled herself upon him. Jack groaned and slid his hands up her thighs to cup them around her ass, urging her into motion. She used his waistcoat to brace herself as she rose and fell, swiveled and surged, the motions of her hips accelerating as she did what he’d asked.

Jack watched her breasts bouncing with her movement, their tips shiny—likely with his own precome—and tight. Her mouth was open and her eyebrows bunched together in concentration; her black hair swished as she leaned back, her neck arching as she rode him. Jack moved one of his hands around her hip to push two fingers between her legs, massaging her clit. Her mouth closed and so did her eyes; she caught her lower lip between her teeth, small whimpering moans escaping from behind her closed lips.

Jack watched her fuck him, his fingers between her legs, for a good long time before her motions began to turn frantic with the need for release. With a grunt, he surged forward, pulling out of her body—she let out a distressed cry—and turning her to brace her hands on the back of the chase where he’d been sitting. He flipped up her skirt and wrapped himself around her, his chest against her back, pushing inside her again. She stretched out, dropping her head to her hands as he began to thrust; Jack slid his hands beneath her to cup her breasts, her nipples poking into his palms.

“Jes, _señor,_ please, harder,” she panted, and he watched as she slid one hand down, her pale fingers pressing into the fur throw covering the chaise; he could feel it when her fingers slid between her legs—her fingertips brushed his cock as he pounded against her.

After a while, breath heaving, Jack pushed in and held, his head dropping to rest against her back as he pulsed his hips against hers. Her hand reached back to fondle his balls, and he squeezed her breasts lightly in return. When he’d caught his breath, he straightened his back, grasping her waist, and began again, jerking his hands at her hips to pull her against him with each thrust into her body. She squeaked, then moaned her pleasure, and he smiled.

Sliding one hand around to cover hers where she still played between her thighs, he pressed her fingers harder, grinding and circling his hips against hers.

“Come, Lulu,” he growled through gritted teeth.

“I— I am—” 

“Come _now_ ,” he said, leaning forward to nip at the skin of her back as he thrust hard, pushing his fingers with hers against the slippery flesh of her clit.

With a high keening noise, she came, her body clenching around his, her hips pushing back to keep contact as she shuddered with release. He muffled his orgasmic shout against her back as he joined her in freefall, the pulsing of his cock a counterpoint to the squeezes of her internal muscles.

Panting, he slid out of her, falling back against the fur-covered chaise, his arm held out to her. She curled her legs beneath her, turning to nestle against his side, her own breath coming heavily.

“It’s probably a good thing that we weren’t lovers when you did that fan dance, Miss Fisher,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple, his hand stroking the skin of her arm. “Or that is what might have happened behind that curtain.”

“Oh Jack,” she said, a thread of laughter in her voice, “you say that as if I would have objected.” Reaching out, she gave a tug to the curtain that they’d rigged to cover her dressing screen and create the dark alcove they’d just used to replicate Madame Lyon’s house of ill repute. Lamplight flooded over them, and cool air kissed her skin. She shivered a little, and Jack pulled her closer.

“I know that _you_ wouldn’t have,” he responded, his voice dry, “but _I_ was on duty, investigating allegations of an officer availing himself of establishments like Madame Lyon’s. I’d have hated to lose my job over loving you.”

She smiled softly up at him. “That would have been unfortunate. Just think of all the fascinating cases we’d have missed.”

“I’m certain that you would have managed to find us cases to investigate, Miss Fisher. We would just have had to depend on Collins for our police presence.” His smile was wry.

“Not his strong suit,” she said with a mock-sad shake of the head.

“No,” Jack agreed, the word almost unintelligible as his mouth opening wide in a yawn. 

“Wore you out, did I?” Phryne rose to shed her clothes, tossing them over the end of the chaise; Jack followed suit, stripping out of his layers and hanging them in their accustomed places.

“Apparently so.” Jack smirked as he followed her into bed, both of them nude. “I’m not getting any younger. Soon you’ll be tired of me.”

“Do not worry, _señor,_ ” she drawled, draping herself over his chest. “I weel help you stay veegorous, so you satisfy me. Jou only need more exercise. Een fact, I theenk jou should exercise again now. Weeth me.”

“Thank goodness you’re here to help, Lulu,” Jack said, resting his hands on her buttocks and pulling her close to feel the renewed hardness of his cock. “I thought that Fisher woman would never leave.” He grinned as he covered Phryne’s laughing mouth with his own, rolling to show her just how vigorous he could be.


End file.
